equinox_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Helpful Links
Verrrrry helpful links regarding information on warriors!!! '''Name Guide: '''http://sparkythewingedcat.deviantart.com/art/Warrior-Cats-Name-Dictionary-474092747 '''Fighting Guide: '''http://sparkythewingedcat.deviantart.com/art/Fighting-moves-260693205 '''Medicine Cat's Guide To Herbs: '''http://sparkythewingedcat.deviantart.com/art/Medicine-cat-s-guide-to-herbs-260588379 '''Medicine Cat's Guide To Injuries: '''http://friday11.deviantart.com/art/Medicine-cat-Guide-to-injuries-260693814 '''Age System: '''http://friday11.deviantart.com/art/Warrior-cat-age-system-260692780 '''Ceremonies: '''http://friday11.deviantart.com/art/Ceremonies-260691463 More Helpful Information (Moons Mean Moon Cycles (Months)) StarClan -- Consist of the Fallen and Dead of the Clans. Those who followed the code and / or is a 'good' cat will appear here. Dark Forest -- Consist of the Fallen and Dead of the Clans. Those who didn't follow the code well and / or is a 'evil' cat will appear here. Kits -- These are the children of the clan, When born they are given a name. (Ex. Honeykit) Though all Kits are given the suffix Kit. (Age from 0 Moons to 6 Moons) Apprentice -- These are the Teens of the clan, Once a Kit hits 6 moons they will be assigned a Mentor and a Role depending on availability. Their suffix will be changed to Paw. (Ex. Honeypaw) (Age from 6 Moons to 12 Moons) (This Varies depending on Skill ) Medicine Apprentices -- These are the Kits who show initiative in becoming a healer rather then a Warrior. There can only be One Apprentice of a Medicine cat. (Same Suffix as a Apprentice and Same Age range)(edited) Warrior -- Once an Apprentice completes a trial of some sorts, They will be promoted to a Warrior. They will be given a new name (Ex. Honeytree, Swiftclaw, Etc.) A New warrior will stand Vigil at the front of the camp, Leaving them to guard the camp a while everyone takes a rest for that night. A Warrior can take an Apprentice on to mentor. (Age from 12 Moons till Retirement) Medicine Cat -- After learning about Herbs and being mentored they will be promoted to clan Medicine when their mentor is close to death or retiring. Most times there will be only One Medicine cat , though if they are close to death as said before the Med. Apprentice will be promoted. They will have a new name once the ceremony is held. (Ex. Honeytree, Swiftclaw, ETC.) They can communicate with StarClan and receive prophecies. (Age from 12 Moons till Retirement) Elder -- Those who can no longer Hunt or Fighr or Heal, they are the Old and in some cases the Young. They've served their clan and deserve the break. They lounge around and talk and share stories from their time. Most times they keep their warrior names. (Age varies but the in the end it last till death) Deputy -- Second in command in the clan, they set up patrols and hunting parties. They are Warriors who mentored an apprentice and showed initiative within the clan and proved they can be a leader. They keep their warrior name (Age Varies, They must be a Warrior and have had an Apprentice) Leader -- They are the Leader of the name, They lead the clan, Decide things that may effect the clan and Hold Ceremonies. Once a Leader dies the Deputy will receive their Nine lives from Star clan. They will also get a new suffix called Star, (Ex. Honeystar) They can speak with StarClan and Receive prophecies. (Age Varies but they must of been a Deputy)(edited) Kittypets -- These are Household pets that are owned by Two-legs (Humans) Rogue / Loners -- These are cats who either were born in the Clans or a Household and left, or Born as a Wild cat. Loners being Cats who often tend to be alone while Rogues can be groups of cats.